Sin razones establecidas
by Viko W
Summary: Namjoon y Suga bajo el ardiente sol del verano caminando de vuelta a la locación para grabar. Ligero, mejor dicho ínfimo NamGi.


**Sin razones establecidas**

Advertencias: (Ligero NamGi)

Namjoon se detuvo por cuarta ocasión, prolongando a su pesar el trayecto restante de 10 minutos de vuelta a su alojamiento. El ardiente sol estival sobre su cabeza, tan alto e inmisericorde, empolló un formidable dolor en sus sienes. Jadeó un par de veces al tiempo en que se inclinaba hacia el frente y reacomodaba las manos para asir mejor el par de piernas que colgaban entre sus brazos. El sudor le bajaba en gruesos hilos cual si fueran ríos, haciéndole cuestionar si sería capaz de llegar a su destino antes de desplomarse por deshidratación. Jadeó exhausto, sus piernas habían reanudado el reproche en contra del peso extra. Nam apretó los ojos, ignorando sus aquejidas extremidades. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a andar.

"Exactamente" jadeó de nuevo "exactamente, ¿desde cuándo sufres de presión baja?"

Yoongi miró el largo camino que subía por la vereda. Tan terroso, tan ardiente… Sus ojos se entornaron con desprecio tras las oscuras gafas.

"Ah… no lo recuerdo bien. Todo es muy difuso ahora. Lo siento, tengo los sentidos embotados. Demasiado calor…" emitió un ruido lastimero carente de autenticidad para luego deslizar los brazos por el cuello de su transporte "Estoy por desvanecerme… ufff"

"Claramente me estás tomando el pelo, ¿eh?" Yoongi abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar "¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra negarlo o te dejo caer ahora mismo" y la cerró "En verdad te creí, ¿sabes? Estabas tan blanco que ni si quiera puse en duda" jadeó de nuevo "que podrías estar mintiendo…" inhaló un par de veces de manera profunda, recobrando el aliento "¿Cómo rayos me tragué eso? ¿Eh? Llevo años conviviendo contigo, ¡por supuesto que no padeces esa condición! Te diré una cosa, de no ser por este endemoniado calor—" se interrumpió. Namjoon sacudió la cabeza levemente, notando las punzadas de dolor y zanjó el asunto "olvídalo."

Tras eso hubo un breve silencio. Nam esperó escuchar a Yoongi ofrecerse a bajar de su espalda luego de aquello, en lugar de permitir que continuará arrastrándolos por el polvoroso camino de tierra seca que conducía hasta la casa en la que se hallaban grabando. Pero no fue así, en su lugar sintió al mayor echarse hacia atrás, como si intentara comprobar la estabilidad de ambos. Namjoon volvió a detenerse, ligeramente nervioso, tal vez Suga no estuviese tentando el equilibrio de nadie sino a punto de pasar a la inconciencia. Entonces Suga volvió a la posición original.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a desmayarte?" preguntó irritado, encubriendo con facilidad la naciente preocupación.

"Nah" negó desganado, ciñendo las piernas a los costados de Joon ", quería estirar mi espalda. Me duele un poco. Ahg" gruñó "Debe ser por la postura. ¿Podrías apresurarte? Estoy comenzando a cansarme"

Toda inquietud se disipó, dando lugar a un explosivo reproche (tanto como el cansancio y los 45° de aquel soleado día de verano se lo permitieron).

"¿Disculpa?" RM emprendió de nuevo la marcha, con inesperada vitalidad, apretando con furia las delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas del mayor. Yoongi notó la brusca presión de las manos, decidiendo callárselo, de momento parecía el precio justo por la velocidad adquirida "¿Tú estás cansado? ¿Tú? Estoy llevándote a cuestas y eres tú quien está cansado. ¡Ja! Podría arrojarte al suelo, ¿sabes? ¡Debería hacerlo! ¡Embustero!"

"Tienes un corazón noble" afirmó a media voz. Namjoon no le veía el rostro, pero podía imaginar la expresión en ella. Aquel laconismo reflejado en sus pupilas, su boca vuelta una línea ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, regodeándose por su precisión al hablar. _Hombre, qué bueno soy con las palabras_, casi pudo escuchar los pensamientos filtrándose por entre la dolorosa nube dentro de su propia cabeza.

Tendría que haberse enojado. Transpiraba copiosamente, su cabeza dolía, las piernas le palpitaban por no hablar de su espalda que parecía haber perdido toda sensibilidad. Debería haberlo hecho y contrario a eso, Namjoon soltó una risita nasal. Resultaba difícil mantenerse enojado con el embaucador del grupo. _Vaya cara dura._

"No me parece que fuese tu concepto de mí esta mañana, a no ser que la frase en la que te referiste a mí como _aspiradora egoísta de brochetas de cerdo _ sea un nuevo sinónimo de" otro par de jadeos "… la nobleza en mi corazón"

Yoongi apoyó la cabeza contra el costado izquierdo de la de Nam, palmeándole suavemente la mejilla "No dejes que el rencor te invada. Esa es una mala cualidad en un líder, RM"

"Desvergonzado"

Escuchó a Suga emplear su risita de fechorías, aceptando el calificativo.

Bueno, al menos uno de los dos disfrutaba el viaje. Cuando llegaran a la casa lo obligaría a darle masaje tailandés con aquellos diminutos pies.

El sonido un vehículo en marcha llegó a sus oídos. Yoongi giró la cabeza, visualizando el pequeño Jeep levantando nubes de polvo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Namjoon comenzó a darse vuelta, procurando quitarse del medio.

"¡Es Jin!" vociferó con entusiasmo Suga "¡Es Jin y Jungkook!"

El Jeep se precipitó hacia ellos, deteniéndose justo a su lado, envolviéndolos en una polvorosa nube.

"¿Necesitan que los lleve?" preguntó Jin asomando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla. Namjoon en medio de la alegría que lo invadía, el polvo y el ahora martilleante dolor de cabeza, advirtió la alpaca de felpa sentada en la parte delantera portando el cinturón de seguridad.

Jin se echó a reír al ver la expresión en ambos rostros, al tiempo en que JungKook abría la puerta trasera para abalanzarse sobre ellos. El resto del viaje culminó en menos de 3 minutos, con Suga sobre sus doloridas piernas y Jungkook apretujado contra él, gracias a la inmensa cantidad de bolsas de víveres que abarrotaba el asiento de atrás.

"No puedo creer que nos obligaras a comprimirnos aquí atrás mientras tu estúpido muñeco va sentado allí en frente" reprochó con amargura Yoongi, estirando una pierna y golpeando accidentalmente la rodilla del más joven. Jungkook se quejó con un irritado _hyun, más cuidado _y al intentar propinarle un manotazo una de las bolsas de verduras colapsó sobre él. Namjoon se echó a reír al igual que Suga. Luego, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, elevó abruptamente a Yoongi haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra el toldo.

Suga gruñó adolorido, borrando la sonrisa y antes de poder decir lo que fuera, Namjoon lo atajó.

"No puedo creer que fingieras casi un desmayo para que te llevara a cuestas durante 15 minutos"

Yoongi se frotó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, dedicandole una mirada curiosa.

"Tampoco yo el que decidieras cargarme otra vez"

RM desvió la mirada. Sí, él tampoco se lo creía.

**Fin.**

Para Eren, porque es pobre.


End file.
